Always
by degrassichick
Summary: [The Class][OneShot] 'I love you,' she blurts, 'is that what you were going to say? Because that's what I was going to say.'


**_Always_**

**-**

**The Class**

**-**

**Hey! Okay, so I know that I have been slacking on my other stories, and I'm very sorry about that! But…I have a new obsession when it comes to television. And it goes by the name of The Class. And it's my new love. Lol…especially a few certain pairings (cough, Kat and Ethan, Duncan and Nicole, cough).**

**So, I had to write a fan fiction for it after seeing tonight's episode! It took me exactly one hour to write it…so yeah, not a long time, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**-**

**Lotsa love,**

**degrassichick**

**-**

**K**at Warbler has always hated unexpected guests.

It's even worse, however, when she's in a very bad mood; like today, for instance.

Flipping through the channels, she was amazed about the fact that so many of them were about…music. They were about concert music. They were about _specific_ concert music. They were about _violin_ concert music.

"Stupid musicians." She mutters, pressing the "Power" button on her TiVo remote and hurling the remote onto the couch. She leans back, crossing her arms over her chest and blowing a stray strand of her dark brown locks behind her ear.

Just then, her door knocks.

Rolling her eyes, she sits up straighter, "Unless your name is Lina or Ethan, I don't want to talk to you." She mutters loud enough for the person behind the door to be able to hear her.

"It's Palmer!" the gleeful voice calls out.

Kat sulks against the couch, "Shit." She mutters, knowing that her flighty, blonde neighbor was not going to be leaving anytime soon.

"Palmer, your neighbor!" she carries on.

Kat rolls her eyes, shaking her head.

"You know, Ethan's ex-girl-"

"For the love of God, I know who you are!" Kat shouts out.

Palmer giggles, "Then let me in, silly."

Kat blankly stares ahead of her, "You have got to be kidding me." She mutters before making her way off of the couch and to the door, swinging it open; regretting it the moment she does so. "Yes?"

Palmer winces when she sees her, "Ooh, Kat, you don't look too good."

"Thanks." She whips back sarcastically.

"Troubles with the boyfriend?" she asks, intrudingly flouncing into Kat's apartment.

Kat rolls her eyes, closing the door and turning to face Palmer, "Lucky guess?"

Palmer shrugs, "I live across the hall from you. I heard you yelling at Lina about it yesterday…and you did kind of blow up at that kid carrying the violin case who was walking down our hallway."

"Oh…right."

"So…" Palmer drawls out, "What happened?"

Kat rubs her hands together, sighing, "We just…_decided_ that, uh…things weren't exactly working out for…for us."

Palmer nods in understanding, "Another girlfriend?"

"Let me guess, you heard me yelling at Lina about some girl named Susan?"

Palmer waves her hand in an "oh, you" fashion and giggles, "_Please_, you make me come off as an eavesdropper."

Kat shoots her a knowing look.

Palmer's face falls, "Yeah, kind of."

Kat nods, "Yeah. Ethan told me about her and for some stupid reason, I didn't believe him. But, my conscious got the better of me and I went to talk to Benjamin about it and I discovered that it was true."

Palmer sighs, "I'm sorry, Kat."

"No, no, it's fine. It wasn't like it was going to work out anyway." She scoffs, not believing a word she's saying, "I'm Kat Warbler. Kat Warbler...she doesn't do relationships."

Palmer nods, "Well, again, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah." Kat mutters, not being able to muster up a better reply.

The two stand in silence for a few moments, Palmer breaks it, "Well, I suppose I should probably get going. I'm shooting a new set for a piece at a museum, so I better head out."

Kat nods, "Okay."

Palmer pauses, as if expecting Kat to say anything more.

Upon realizing that Kat isn't going to reply, she stands up straighter and makes her way towards the door, "Okay, well…bye, then."

Kat lifts her hand in a half-wave, "See ya."

Palmer gets to the door, pulling it open. She suddenly pauses, keeping her hand on the side of the door and glancing back at Kat, who is staring down at the floor of her apartment as if it is the most interesting man-made product she has ever witnessed. "It makes sense, you know." She says softly.

Kat glances up at her, "What?"

Palmer sighs, "That you and Benjamin broke up. It makes sense."

Kat scoffs, not understanding a word that is dropping from Palmer's lips, "Why would you say that?"

Palmer leans back against the door, letting out a breath before continuing, "It's the same reason Ethan and I broke up. It wasn't the way fate wanted things to happen."

Kat rolls her eyes up to the ceiling before glancing back at Palmer, staring at her stupidly, "What are you talking about?"

Palmer snorts, "Do I seriously have to spell it out for you?"

Kat quirks an eyebrow.

"Okay, sit with me." Palmer says, closing the door and making her way towards Kat's couch, plopping down.

Kat points to the couch, "Please, sit." She sneers sarcastically before placing herself on the couch as well, sitting a good three-and-a-half feet away from Palmer.

Palmer places her hands on her lap, turning towards Kat, "Okay, so Ethan calls you out of the blue, what? Five-six months ago?"

Kat nods, "So?"

"You haven't seen the guy in, like, twenty years and he suddenly just _calls_ you."

"Which we've already covered." Kat explains.

Palmer rolls her eyes, "He gets dumped all over by his fiancée, you're there to pick up the pieces."

Kat holds up a hand, "Not exact-"

"You guys set each other up for dates, but you guys are always together every step of the way, filling each other in on what's going on."

Kat shrugs, "We're _friends_."

Palmer tilts her head back and sighs, "It's just like what I told Ethan. You guys have a certain chemistry, there's something there…something _more_ than friendship."

Kat eyes Palmer confusingly, shaking her head, "Wait, when did you and Ethan _ever_ talk about…_me_ and Ethan?"

Palmer sighs, "When he dumped me. I mean, I never really thought we would last anyway, but I always thought it would be because of you. And I still do, especially after what has happened between you and Benjamin."

Kat holds up a finger, "Wait a minute…you thought…me and _Ethan_?"

Palmer nudges her, "C'mon Kat. You can't tell me that you don't feel anything for Ethan. I mean, it's _Ethan_. He's completely gorgeous."

"He's my best friend, Palmer. That's all."

Palmer leans back against the couch and sighs, before placing her hands on her thighs and standing up, "Okay, Kat; whatever you say. But don't overlook what I told you, okay?"

Kat flicks a hand in the air, "Okay."

Palmer sighs, running a hand through her hair, "Anyway…bye." She says before making her way towards the door.

Kat leans back against the couch, shaking her head. She hears the door shut behind Palmer and she scoffs.

What does she know?

Next thing Kat knows, she is climbing off the couch and grabbing her coat.

Her destination: Ethan Haas's house.

-

"**L**isten, Kyle. All I'm saying is…" Ethan Haas is cut off by the sound of knocking at the door, "Hey, I'll call you back in a few, alright?"

"Okay, whatever." Kyle mutters, "I've learned by now that whoever is at the door is more important than me."

Ethan chuckles, "I'm glad we have that understanding."

"Especially if it's a certain Kat Warbler…" Kyle chirps in a sing-song voice.

Ethan can feel the tips of his ears turning red, "Hanging up now." He says, clicking his phone off and tossing it to the couch; making his way towards the door and swinging it open.

Kat Warbler is on the other side, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey Kat." He says with a dazed smile on his face.

Kat marches into his apartment and whips around to face Ethan, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ethan eyes her confusingly, "Tell you what?"

"About what Palmer said!" she exclaims, "Palmer thinks we have a certain…_chemistry_ and you didn't tell me this?"

Ethan shoots her a blank look, "I didn't think it was that important?" he replies in more of a question form.

Kat throws her hands up in the air, "Of course it's important! It changes everything!"

Ethan scoffs, kicking his door shut, "How?" he asks, loudly, "How does this change everything between us? It's not like you feel like we have a chemistry or anything!"

Kat snorts at him, "Oh, and you're saying that you think we _do_?"

Ethan runs his hands roughly through his brown hair, "I…I don't know, Kat! I don't know what to think anymore! I don't know how I feel about you, I honestly don't!"

Kat eyes him confusingly, "We're…we're friends, Ethan."

Ethan shakes his head in disbelief, "Well, friends shouldn't want to kiss their friends every time they see them, and friends shouldn't want to beat the hell out of the person who breaks their friend's heart because they know that they would be such a better match for their friend anyway, and friends shouldn't…" Ethan pauses, sucking a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_, "and friends shouldn't feel the way about their friends how I feel about you."

Kat's heart falls to the pit of her stomach, "Wh…_what_?"

Ethan sighs, "I wanted to tell you what Palmer said. And trust me, I tried. But you were too wrapped up in Benjamin to notice."

_Smack._

Kat's eyes fall to the floor, her fingers twirling around each other, "Ethan…I'm…I'm sorry-"

"You have _no_ idea how crushed I felt when Jonah told me about Benjamin and Susan." Ethan says in a low voice, "I didn't…I didn't know what I was going to do. Did I tell you, did I kill Benjamin? I honestly had no idea."

"Ethan-"

Ethan holds up a hand, "I'm not finished yet, Kat."

Kat's jaw snaps shut.

"I lied to you earlier. I _do_ know how I feel about you, Kat."

Kat rubs her lips together, not sure if she wants to hear the answer; not sure if she's_ ready_ to hear the next thing that he says.

"Kat…" Ethan says softly, "I-"

"I love you." Kat blurts out, cutting him off.

Ethan's eyebrows shoot up, "What?"

"Is that what you were going to say?" she asks, "Because…because that's what _I_ was going to say."

Ethan laughs softly, running a hand through his floppy brown hair, "Yeah…yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what I was going to say too."

Kat breathes out softly, smiling, before striding up to Ethan and placing a hand on either cheek, bringing his face to hers; his lips pressing firmly against her own.

His arms immediately find themselves wrapping around her waist, as hers make their way around his neck, the two pulling each other closer to one another.

He pulls her even tighter against him, her body lifting up off the ground as she clings to him tighter.

The pair find themselves falling over the edge of his couch, their kissing never stopping. Not even with Ethan's phone digging into Kat's back.

A voice can be heard in the distance, but neither pay attention.

"Guys…?" Kyle's voice asks, "I'm still here…you're not talking though…what's going on? _Hello_? Ethan…? Kat…?"

"Goodbye, Kyle." Kat says in a sing-song voice, pressing the "Off" button on the phone and tossing it down to the floor, "You really need to figure out the buttons on your phone better."

Ethan laughs, "I have better things in mind, currently." He says with a small grin, before resuming to kissing her.

Kat giggles against his lips, "I like the way you think."

-

**Ta-da!**

**Well, I hope you liked it. I absolutely ADORE The Class!**

**Anyways, R&R and please, no flames!**

**Lotsa love,**

**degrassichick**


End file.
